La chica sin rostro
by Katherine Roth
Summary: [AU]. "Descubrí su rutina al tercer día de clases cuando, por casualidad la vi. Con el pasar de los días, entendí que hacía lo mismo cada tarde: asomarse a la ventana y mirar a la nada. ¿Quién era aquella chica? ¿Qué afán tenía en estar en un aula completamente vacía, en un edificio completamente vacío después de clases? ¿Y más aún, porqué era tan puntual?".


**Disclaimer:** Teen titans no me pertenece

 **La chica sin rostro**

 _16:14 pm_

Mi nombre es Richard Grayson, y no creo que sobreviva a esta tortura. Cruel, lenta y provocada por un objeto aparentemente inofensivo: Un reloj. No, no bromeo. Tampoco exagero. Juraría que he visto al segundero dar tres vueltas completas, y sin embargo, el minutero no se mueve. ¿Estará cansado? Es tonto, lo sé. Pero no puedo evitarlo: El calor me hace pensar incoherencias.

Siguen siendo las 16:14 y el sol comienza a morir en el horizonte. Estoy sentado junto a la ventana, con mi barbilla apoyada en la palma de mi mano. El sentido común diría que debo prestar atención a la clase para pasar mis exámenes; pero la temperatura desdibuja las palabras, me es imposible entenderlas.

Siempre es lo mismo. La misma clase, en la misma aula, a la misma hora durante cinco días a la semana. Y calor sofoca el ambiente. No hay mucha diferencia en estar junto a la ventana, afuera el clima es igual.

Estoy en el segundo piso, por lo que podría distraerme viendo hacia abajo… claro, si sólo hubiera algo que ver. Los demás estudiantes están en casa. Mi grupo es el que debe quedarse horas extras para reponer las clases. Ha sido así desde que comenzó el semestre. Si tan sólo la maestra asistiera en su horario asignado, no tendría que estar aquí.

…Pero, en tal caso, no la habría visto. Y no habría sido testigo de un hecho tan peculiar como misterioso y rutinario.

 _16:15 pm_

Por fin el minutero se digna a avanzar. Y entonces mi corazón palpita fuerte y un escalofrío me recorre la espalda. Sin tiempo que perder, dirijo mi vista hacia el edificio contiguo. Aula F12. Segundo piso. Primera puerta hacia la derecha, subiendo las escaleras.

Y ahí está ella, tan puntual como siempre. Una chica con el uniforme femenino de la escuela— falda, blusa blanca y moño rojo—. A pesar de la distancia puedo notar su corto cabello, liso y de color violeta. Sí, he dicho bien. Es una lástima que no pueda alcanzar a ver sus ojos. Me pregunto de qué color serán.

Descubrí su rutina al tercer día de clases cuando, por casualidad la vi. Con el pasar de los días, entendí que hacía lo mismo cada tarde: asomarse a la ventana y mirar a la nada. Una acción poco significativa para muchos. Pero, para mí no. Quizás porque no tenía más que hacer, el punto es que me intrigaba. ¿Quién era aquella chica? ¿Qué afán tenía en estar en un aula completamente vacía, en un edificio completamente vacío después de clases? ¿Y más aún, porqué era tan puntual?

 _16:21 pm_

Y ha desaparecido. Son seis minutos exactamente, pero para mí son diez segundos. Vaya ironía, eh. El reloj seguramente se burla de mí, al retrasar el tiempo para que ella llegue; y acelerándolo mientras está. Como sea, hoy es lunes. Significa que mañana podré verla de nuevo. He aprendido a ser paciente.

La clase continúa, son las 16:22. El reloj definitivamente quiere volverme loco. Y el calor, por supuesto. Decido mirar por la ventana, aunque no haya nada qué ver. Qué muerte más dolorosa la del sol. Tan lenta y cruel, y sin embargo siempre se aferra hasta su último rayo tinto, aunque bien sepa que terminará cediendo. Vaya, divagando en lugar de escuchar la clase. Me arrepentiré el día anterior al examen en que tenga que repasar el curso entero en una sola noche. Quizá si intento… Bah. Me quejaré luego. Por ahora lo mejor que puedo hacer es mirar el reloj, como si esa simple acción acelerara el tiempo. Son las 16:23.

…Un momento.

No es posible.

Un escalofrío me recorre, erizando el vello de mi piel. Mi respiración se vuelve errática y comienzo a sudar frío… y es que, hay algo a mi lado derecho. Aún no separo mi vista del reloj, no me atrevo a hacerlo. Esa cosa, la veo por el rabilo del ojo. Difuso e incompleto, pero lo veo. Y lo que me temo, es que sea una persona, o al menos tenga la forma de una. Estoy en el segundo piso. Lo más lógico es que alguien haya usado una escalera, o bien, sea una broma. Eso es lo más coherente, ¿cierto? Con ese pensamiento, trato de tranquilizarme y voltear lentamente.

Nada.

Ha sido mi imaginación. Libero mi tensión en un suspiro y llevo una mano a mi boca, para evitar reír. La sensación de que alguien me mira no ha desaparecido, pero ya no temo voltear. Por inercia veo hacia el aula F12. Y ahí está ella, de nuevo. ¿Qué tanto hará? Veo que me saluda, y le devuelvo el gesto. Vaya, su primera señal de vida. Y si mi imaginación no juega conmigo, le vi sonreír. Lo sé, no puedo estar seguro debido a la distancia; pero el recuerdo de su sonrisa me produce cierto alivio, y quiero quedarme con ese recuerdo.

—Sr. Grayson, ¿podría repetir lo que acabo de decir? —Me huele a castigo, pero su sonrisa lo vale. ¡Qué cursi! Debería pensar en qué improvisaré como respuesta. Alcanzo a mirar el reloj antes de levantarme. Son las 16:24. Y ella, ha desaparecido una vez más.

* * *

Amagué un bostezo. No pude dormir anoche, pues el peculiar suceso del día anterior—aunque aún no estaba seguro si había pasado o no— me dejó en vela. Con la yema de mis dedos rocé mi mejilla, evocando ese recuerdo.

La tarde de ese martes trascurría como cualquier otra. Siendo las 16:23, ella ya había aparecido y desaparecido. Y yo, continuaba mi ardua labor de observar el reloj esperando que avanzara más rápido. El calor era insoportable, como siempre.

Pero, de pronto, dejó de serlo.

El aire se tornó cálido, sin llegar a ser sofocante; y fresco, sin rozar lo frío. Era bastante agradable, pero el sonido que llegó a mis oídos fue encantador. Aún no tengo palabras para explicarlo. Una voz femenina suave, melodiosa y cautivante que fluía con el viento y se difuminaba en el mismo. Y lo único que decía, era mi nombre, una y otra vez. Volteé como hechizado hacia la fuente de tan hermoso sonido, hacia la ventana. Y la vi, una vez más.

Era ella, la chica del edificio solitario, ahora frente a mí. Ahora que lo pienso, no entiendo cómo ella pude llegar hasta el segundo piso. En ese momento ni siquiera me preocupé por ello, pues mi cuerpo no era exactamente dueño de mis acciones. Un punto más a la teoría de que mi imaginación juega conmigo. El punto es que ella estaba al otro lado de la ventana, y aún a esta distancia no podía ver sus ojos, pues una sombra se encargaba de ensombrecerlos. Y yo, francamente estaba embelesado. Ella estiró su mano y tocó mi mejilla. Su toque era tan cálido y aún tengo los vestigios de esa sensación.

Ya he dejado claro que no fui capaz de controlar mis acciones, pero lo enfatizo de nuevo. Porque esa fue la razón de que comenzara a salir por la ventana sin importarme la altura, pues yo sólo la seguía. Ella repetía mi nombre una y otra vez con su encantadora voz, hasta que el sonido se volvió más tosco, intenso y preocupado. Ahora mi nombre era pronunciado por mis compañeros, uno de ellos en especial, que me sujetaba del brazo e impidió mi caída. Cuando volví en mí, todos me veían desconcertados. Puedo asegurar que yo no estaba menos extrañado que ellos. Y cuando la maestra preguntó la razón de mi comportamiento, sólo atiné a decir "no sé". Y ciertamente, ni yo sabía la respuesta. Aquella tarde la clase terminó antes de lo esperado.

Y ahora estoy aquí, frente al edificio vacío después de clases. La maestra tuvo un percance, por lo que canceló la clase. Mis compañeros se dirigen a sus casas o a la plaza. Pero yo no puedo dejar pasar la oportunidad. Hoy conoceré a la misteriosa chica.

Sin más, subo las escaleras y me detengo ante el salón F12. Primero miro por la puerta entreabierta: está vacío. Entro al aula y espero pacientemente en uno de los mesa-bancos. Aquí no hay reloj, ni llevo alguno conmigo. Qué gran día para olvidar el teléfono en casa, eh. Niego levemente. Sólo debo esperar. Debe ser poco después de las 16:00 hrs.

* * *

…Pero, ¿cuánto ha pasado ya?

Podría jurar que una hora. O al menos eso siento. ¿Estará el reloj jugando conmigo otra vez, aún al otro lado del jardín que separa ambos edificios? Esto me desespera, y la chica no da señales de aparecer. ¡El destino no puede ser tan cruel para que ella no acuda justo el día en que la espero! Será mejor si camino un poco, al menos la podría encontrar en el camino. Una vez decidido, me dirijo a la puerta que, sin previo aviso se ve bloqueada por una figura. Me detengo, asustado, lo admito. Eso fue repentino.

Es ella, la causa de mis obsesiones desde hace unas semanas. Y como si yo no estuviera aquí, sigue su camino hacia la ventana y mira a la nada. Sus movimientos son firmes, como si se tratara de un robot programado para un solo objetivo y nada más.

—H-hola—Trato de saludar lo más calmado posible. La situación me tiene nervioso, no sólo porque apenas la conozco; ella llenó el ambiente de algo que no puedo describir. Es cálido, y sin embargo puedo sentir escalofríos. ¡Qué antítesis!

—Hola— Ella se digna a voltear. Y justo como en mi "recuerdo", su una sombra oculta sus ojos. Su voz, por su parte, es monótona, contrario a lo que escuché el día anterior.

—Yo mm… verás—Llevé una mano a mi nuca. ¿Cómo explicarle que la había estado observando durante semanas y venía sólo a encontrarla? Pensará que soy un acosador aunque, la situación me otorga ese título a todas luces. Aquí es donde me arrepiento por no planear mis palabras antes de actuar— Yo estaba…

—Lo sé, te he estado observando—Responde como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Vaya, no soy el único acosador aquí. Ella comienza a acercarse— Quieres ver lo que hay a través de esa ventana, ¿cierto? Has venido aquí por curiosidad —No sé qué responder. Soy más alto que ella, por lo que se me dificulta devolverle la mirada. Una voz en mi cabeza me dice que no debí haber venido… No. Se corrige: nunca debí haber volteado aquél tercer día de clases.

—Yo…

—Dime, ¿quieres ver? —Asiento con el cabeza, inseguro. Curiosidad, bendita curiosidad la que me ha traído a esta situación. Dirijo mis pasos hacia la ventana aunque mi conciencia me grite que salga de ahí. No puedo. Es como si algo me controlara.

Me sitúo en el mismo lugar que ella ha ocupado todos los días. Y entonces lo veo. Mis ojos se agrandan por la sorpresa. El aula donde yo tomaba las clases, está justo enfrente de este salón; y ahí, en la ventana está parada una persona… Ahí estoy yo. Como si fuera un espejo. No puedo comprobarlo porque esto me ha dejado pasmado, no puedo moverme, aunque lo que veo a continuación me llena de horror.

El "yo" al otro lado del jardín está acompañado por otra chica de mirada ensombrecida. No puedo distinguir qué expresa el rostro del chico igual a mí. Sólo está ahí, inmóvil hasta que la joven a su lado comienza a acercarse. Ella dice algo y alarga su mano para acariciar "mi" mejilla. Y luego, comienza a besarlo. Esto podría no haber pasado de un reflejo extraño, si sólo ese beso fuera como cualquier otro. Pero, lo que sigue a continuación me dice que eso no es exactamente un beso, y que por ningún motivo tiene un fin romántico como en las películas.

La "otra" chica comienza a "arañarme" con garras que le han salido en no sé qué momento, y se separa de "mí" sólo para limpiar la sangre que escurre de su boca. Acto seguido, comienza a morder "mi" cuello, literalmente, alcanzo a ver que arranca un pedazo. No puedo seguir viendo, pues "yo" he caído al suelo, fuera de mi vista. Pero mi imaginación continúa lo que muy probablemente sigue ocurriendo al otro lado del jardín. Estoy a punto de vomitar. No tengo palabras para expresar el horror que siento en estos momentos. Estoy temblando y ¡por todos los demonios! No puedo moverme.

—Sabes—Es ella, la chica que ahora está a unos pasos de mí, y sigue acercándose, justo como la "otra" chica que acabo de ver. Su voz vuelve a ser hipnotizante, como la de mi recuerdo—Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que alguien ha volteado justo en el momento en que yo miro desde la ventana. La mayoría escapa a mi trampa… Te estuve esperando todo este tiempo— Ella está ahora a mi lado, alargando su mano hasta tocar mi mejilla—Pero, ¿sabes por qué soy tan paciente? Porque puedo contentarme viendo el futuro una y otra vez

Suelta una risita, que suena infantil. Levanta su rostro, y entonces veo sus ojos que brillan en color rojo. Su grisácea piel acentúa el blanco de los afilados dientes que alcanzan a notarse entre sus labios. Vagamente, veo cómo mi camisa se tiñe de rojo. No duele. Su voz es como una anestesia, y el calor ha dejado de sofocarme. El clima es cálido y agradable. Mientras caigo, alcanzo a ver el blanco del techo que poco a poco se oscurece.

Estoy seguro de que ella sólo tiene seis minutos, tiempo de sobra en este lugar donde el tiempo disfruta jugar conmigo. Lo único que sé, es que su hora de comida empezó a las 16:23 horas…

* * *

 **Quizá piensen que soy nueva por aquí, pero no :D estuve registrada hace tiempo, sin embargo no alcancé a publicar varios proyectos que tenía. Ahora que he vuelto, pienso revivirlos. Pero como todo gran comienzo, el de mi nueva cuenta debía ser especial... y un one-shot (¿porqué siempre quiero empezar asi?). Tengo uno en construcción que es tan cursi que no parece mío o-o y mi gran inicio no debía ser cursi, que hay de mi reputación? D: y terminé haciendo esta peculiar historia o.o asi que no se librarán de mi esta vez, próximamente publicaré ese dichoso one-shot cursi y una historia de varios capítulos, obviamente de Teen titans ;) ¡Saludos!**

 **Kathy~**


End file.
